


Only the force

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: And sailed on shooting stars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: "There's no such thing as luck."His smile widened. "Only the force?"The way he said it with no trace of irony made her love him a bit more.





	Only the force

Rey held her breath as she caught a glimpse of his X-wing emerging from a cloud of dark smoke then swiftly half-turning to disintegrate three TIE-fighter assailants like it was nothing. It was like a dance, deadly and harsh but still requiring a delicate flair that he clearly has.

While maneuvering the Falcon to give Finn a better position to take shot at incoming enemy fighters, Rey couldn't help but imagine Poe wildly grinning inside his cockpit, a man in his element.

He took his new responsibilities seriously, but Rey has seen the longing gaze he gave the X-wings inside their base, his eyes lingering for a beat too long.

They managed to stop the First Order from obliterating an entire city in Gatalenta, thanks to Rey's insight into Kylo Ren's potential next move by utilizing the vague bits of intel they had. It was a petty effort to intimidate the planet in response to Admiral Holdo's actions, exactly the kind of thing Rey expected from Kylo. The galaxy feared him because he was unpredictable, combustible, spontaneous. For Rey, he wasn't that hard to predict.

Her understanding of the workings of his mind wasn't useless after all.

"You think they'll leave the planet alone after that?" asked Poe as he sat himself on the bed beside her, leaning his back against the wall.

"We humiliated them, it'll just fire him up."

His face turned slightly weary again, making her feel almost guilty for speaking honestly. Almost. "You think so?"

Rey shrugged. "He's stupid like that."

Poe reached out to untangle her single tight bun, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She should consider trimming it sometime. Tomorrow, maybe. Perhaps she'd let Rose do it.

She turned to Poe again. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Doing mad stunts in your X-wing and managing to get out unscathed. You were breathtaking up there."

Poe didn't feign humility and pretend like he wasn't aware how good he really was. He just smiled, accepting the compliment so naturally like he was so used to it. He probably was.

"Skill and experience." His eyebrow rose. "A little bit of luck."

"There's no such thing as luck." 

His smile widened. "Only the force?" 

The way he said it with no trace of irony made her love him a bit more.

"Yes, only the force." She sat up and faced him, offering both of her hands. "Come here."

He mirrored her position and took her outstretched palms. Rey closed her eyes, trusting him to follow suit.

In an instant, she became more in tuned with the force around her, a constant ebb and flow. She saw him there in front of her. Felt him, a warm and generous presence, always giving.

Impulsively, she reached out to Poe. Not to his mind, but to him. His essence. She's never done this before.

Threads of the force touched, and she felt his emotions all at once. Surprise, delight, an adoration she once saw from a glimmer in his eyes.

She felt him lean into the contact, reaching back to her yet unaware that he was doing it. It was like his soul knew exactly where it wanted to fling itself into and Rey was more than happy to do the same.

Their eyes opened at the same time. Poe grinned like she knew he would.

"Whoa..."

She resisted the urge to kiss him, instead she reveled at the way his features crinkled with wonder. 

She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying the words that he always said to her, in the middle of the night, before and after a battle, during a particularly dangerous mission, a lazy afternoon inside the hangar... 

He already knew.


End file.
